


Let Your Body Do the Work

by eugenes



Series: sub jae [15]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cockrings, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reviving the parkbros tag ... Hahahah, Smut, Sub Jae, Zen i'm Sorry, dom sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenes/pseuds/eugenes
Summary: Sungjin punishes Jae in his ceo office after Jae pushed his buttons, that's it.





	Let Your Body Do the Work

**Author's Note:**

> HDJJDJDDKDK ZEN... IM SORRY
> 
> written in school And unbetaed bc we die like men
> 
> and title is that 5th harmony song bc thats what came to my mind

The relationship between Park Jaehyung and Park Sungjin was weird. First, Sungjin was Jae’s boss and ceo of his own company. How they got to a platonic work relationship to a romanta and quite sexual relationship, was unknown.

Anyways. Right now, Jae was standing in Sungjin’s office after his boss called him down. He wanted to talk to Jae, but soon their words grew argumentative. Sungjin was sitting in front of his desk, scrolling on his laptop as he listened to Jae’s nonsense.

Jae and Sungjin were arguing over something stupid, Jae growing bratty and Sungjin growing frustrated. “Jae, you don’t know how to run a company, let alone tell me how to run _mine._ ” Sungjin said, making Jae pout. Sungjin glanced over for a second, watching as Jae pouted, before looking back at his laptop screen.

“Yeah, but, you’re not even listening to me!” Jae whined, making Sungjin roll his eyes. “Maybe because I know you’re just gonna say something stupid. Go back to your work.” Sungjin said as calmly as he can, considering Jae is _really_ pushing his buttons.

“You’re not the boss of me! Plus you called me here!” Jae said, his hands balled into firsts and laid by his side, his leg lightly stomping on the ground. Jae didn't realize his mistake until after, his eyes widening as Sungjin made his way towards him.

“Not the boss of you, hm? Is that so?” Sungjin said calmly, but his eyes told Jae he was furious. “Who hired you, hm? Tell me who.” He asked, Jae gulping as Sungjin grabbed his neck and held him in place harshly.

“Tell me, Jaehyung, or your punishment will be worse.” Sungjin said, and Jae squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered quietly. “I’m sorry,” Jae mumbled and Sungjin sighed.

“That's not what I asked you, Jae.” Sungjin warned, giving Jae a last chance to explain himself and make things better before he’d snap. Jae closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

“You hired me.” He mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with the other. Sungjin wasn't having it, and forced him to maintain eye contact. “Who’s the boss of you? I’m not sure if you know, though, considering what a fucking brat you’re being.”

“You.” Jae mumbled. “Speak up. What was that?” Sungjin asked, and Jae whined. He was embarrassed and felt himself slipping into his sexual role easily at Sungjin’s dominance.

“Are you not gonna speak up now?” Sungjin tsked. “What a shame, you were being quite mouthy a few minutes ago. What happened to that? Is it because I got fed up with you? Is that what you wanted? To rile me up?” Sungjin kept asking the submissive man in front of him so many questions and he felt overwhelmed. He stayed silent, and Sungjin hummed.

“I see. Kneel on the ground, I’ll be right back. Hand’s behind your back, don’t even think of touching yourself, or I’ll put you in a cage and you won't be able to cum for a week. You here?” Sungjin said, and Jae nodded.

When Jae signaled he understood, Sungjin walked into the closest he had, and waited for his dom to get back. His cock was rock hard already, and got did he ache to touch himself.

Jae whined to himself, digging his nails into his palms as he tried his hardest not to touch himself. He secretly hopes Sungjin has cuffs or will hold his hands down because he doesn't think he’ll be able to not touch himself.

Sungjin came back, and he grinned at the sight of needy Jae. He watched as he tried _so hard_ not to touch himself through his dress slacks but it was oh so obvious he wanted to. He walked until he was standing in front of Jae, and then knelt down to where they were eye level.

He sat all the things he grabbed from his closet in front of Jae’s knees. There was a ball gag, handcuffs ( _thank god),_ and a cock ring. Jae hated cock rings, but considering this was punishment, he was glad it was that it was only a cock ring and not anything more.

“I’ll be using these items on you, okay?” Sungjin said softly. Jae nodded and squirmed as he grew needier and needier. Sungjin noticed. “Is this okay? Are you comfortable with this scene? I’ll be edging you twice and if you’re good, you won't get overstimulated. I’ll make you suck me off and than if we have enough time, I’ll prep and fuck you. How does that sound? I need verbal consent, love.”

“Yes sir. I’m comfortable with everything you said we’d do in the scene.” Jae said, looking up at Sungjin. Sungjin smiled softly. “Good boy.” He mumbled on his lips and softly kissed Jae. The kiss grew heated, and Sungjin pulled away, making Jae whine.

Sungjin chuckled, “It’s alright, love.” Jae just pouted, and Sungjin smiled. “Strip for me.” He said, and Jae flushed and nodded. He stood up and stripped as fast as he could, Sungjin chuckling at his eagerness.

“Someone’s a needy boy, isn’t he?” Sungjin teased, chuckling more as Jae’s cock twitched in between his thighs. Jae nodded, and Sungjin declared it was time to start. “Hands behind your back, baby.” Jae immediately did as he was told, inhaling as he felt the cuffs on his wrists and heard them click.

“Open your mouth.” Sungjin said as he unclipped the back of the gag strap. Jae did as told, and felt the gag still his mouth and the strap wrap around his head. Sungjin secured in, rubbed his hair, and kissed his forehead before pulling away.

Jae knew what was coming next and whimpered behind his ball gag. Sungjin cooed, and Jae tried to pout as best as he could. Sungjin began to kiss down Jae’s body, making Jae arch his back and moan behind the gag. There were hickies left all over his shoulder and collarbone, before Sungjin went to his other side.

Soon, which felt like hours to Jae, he was covered in hickies and Sungjin smiled at his work. “You’re all marked up, doll. Now you know who you belong to. You belong to me, you here? The boss of you is me. Here and outside of the scene. I think you need a reminder, don’t you?” Sungjin asked, and rubbed Jae’s cheek with his thumb as he stared into Jae’s glossy eyes.

Jae nodded, which made Sungjin smile. “Good boy. I’m gonna play with your cock, okay?” Sungjin declared, before he began to tease the tip with his finger. Jae whined loudly behind the gag, most of it being muffled. Sungjin cooed at the sub, enjoying how he squirmed and whined as he teased his dick.

He then began to stroke Jae, which cause his hips to buck. Sungjin tsked, “Stay still, doll.” He said firmly. Jae whined, and looked down to where Sungjin was playing with his cock.

Sungjin began to massage his balls, which caused Jae to whine and huff, growing close. He tried to say please behind the gag, and Sungjin just cooed mockingly. “Aw, do you wanna cum baby? I know you do. But you have to wait.” He said, taking his hand off of Jae’s red dick before Jae could dry orgasm.

Jae whined as he was ruined of an orgasm, tearing up at Sungjin, silently begging to let him cum. “I’ll let you cum after I do, baby. Do you want to suck me off, or do you just wanna be fucked, hm?” Sungjin asked, and Jae tried to answer behind his gag, but of course it came out as muffled nonsense.

Jae’s hands clenched into fists behind him, and he tried to wiggle his hips and singal to his dominant he wanted to be filled. Thankfully, Sungjin understood what the gagged and cuffed boy was asking for.

“Oh, you wanna be fucked, don’t you baby doll? Hm?” Sungjin asked, and Jae nodded enthusiastically. Sungjin smiled, and got up to grab the lube from his drawer. It was only there because often, he has quickies with Jae in the office.

He went back around and sat it on the table before unbuttoning his dress shirt a few buttons and rolling up his sleeves. “Flip over, baby.” He said, and helped Jae flip over.

He quickly went to the couch and granbed pillows for Jae’s head, knees, hips, because the floor wasn't the most comfortable. Jae’s cheek was laying on the pillow and he looked out of the big windows in Sungjin’s office.

“Ah, you like that, baby? You like the thrill of anyone seeing you, all spread out and pliant for me?” Sungjin asked as he lubed up his fingers and warmed them up. Jae nodded the best he could, and Sungjin smiled.

“Are you ready?” Sungjin asked, and Jae whined a ‘please’ as best as he could behind his gag. Sungjin shushed him, and entered his pointer finger into Jae’s heat.

Jae inhaled and moaned, almost immediately moving his hips back against the single digit that was in him. Sungjin noticed, of course. “Someone's needy.” He commented, adding another finger. He twisted them a few times before scissoring them and adding a third finger.

He stretched Jae for five to ten minutes, before he felt Jae was ready for him. He slipped his fingers out, making Jae whine and clench around nothing. Sungjin cleaned his fingers before quickly unbuckling and unzipping his pants and sliding them down his thighs to his knees.

He lubed up his cock and stoked himself, hissing as he throbbed in his own hand. Sungjin was just as needy as Jae was, and he couldn't wait to enter Jae’s tight heat.

“Are you ready, doll?” Sungjin asked. teasing Jae and himself by slipping the head of his dick in before taking it back out. Jae wiggled his hips and Sungjin slapped his ass and rubbed the now red cheek, and then entered into Jae.

He groaned as he felt Jae’s tightness clench around him, Jae whimpering and whining against the gag as he felt Sungjin fill him up. Sungjin bottomed out and waited not even a minute before pulling out almost all the way and then slamming back into him.

Jae whined and he felt his tears go down his face. He was so hard and hot and needy, he wanted Sungjin to fill him up and he wanted to cum. He hopes Sungjin will be quick because with Sungjin himself denying Jae and Jae trying his best not to cum, he couldn't last much longer.

Sungjin fucked and fucked Jae until he felt himself grow closer and closer to his climax. “I’m close, baby. Can I cum in your mouth?” Sungjin asked. Both were unaware of how unsanitary that was, but both were too caught up in the heat and fire of the scene that neither did care.

Sungjin slipped out of Jae, flipped him over, and took off the gag gently. “Please,” Jae begged, his voice raspy as he was just gagged. Sungjin did as asked, fucking Jae’s throat before coating his throat in white. He pulled out, stroking himself as the last drops came out into Jae’s lips.

Jae swallowed and licked his lips before swallowing again. He breathed heavily, leaning his head on Jae’s thigh. “Do you wanna cum?” Sungjin asked as he played with Jae’s hair. “Please.” Jae said, looking up at Sungjin with the best puppy dog eyes he could do.

Sungjin smiled, and took the cock ring off and stroked Jae harshly as he listened to Jae whine and mellow. “Close.” Jae mumbled and Sungjin kissed his shoulder. “Go ahead.” He gave Jae permission, and Jae came, his load getting onto Sungjin’s slacks.

He whined as the aftershocks hit him, before he leaned on Sungjin’s leg breathless and feeling floaty. Sungjin gently took off his cuffs, and grabbed wet wipes from his table and did his best to clean the both of them.

He redressed Jae, Jae whining and trying to curl up against him and sleep. “Hey, c’mon.” Sungjin whispered, fixing himself up before picking up Jae and walking to his desk. He sat in his chair and let Jae curl up in his lap.

He began to play with the sub’s hair, and whispered sweet nothings to him. “You did so good, baby doll. You’re so good for me, aren't you, hm? Even when you’re somewhat of a brat you’re still my good boy.” Sungjin praised, kissing Jae’s forehead. Jae hummed, and began to fall asleep to the sounds of Sungjin doing work and humming a random soft song.  



End file.
